Big Time Crush
by aliceistiny
Summary: Logan/OC. Forbidden Love concept. Some romance, drama, and lots of secretive-ness. Summary inside. Read to find out. Rated T, for now.


**Hello! So I've decided to do a Big Time Rush fanfic. Yes, you all heard correct, I'm writing a fic about BTR. I really hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Summary:**** When a new girl moves into the Palm Woods hotel, she immediately catches the attention of Logan. What happens when they find out she works for Hawk? Will they try to get rid of the competition or does Logan have something else in mind? **

**There's the summary. I hope you like it.**

**ENJOI!**

**

* * *

**

Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James were simply lounging by the pool when she walked by. Black hair, light tanned skin, legs that go for miles, and eyes that were hidden by sunglasses. Logan was the first to see her, watching her every move as she confidently walked to the lobby. He saw her look at him from the corner of her sunglass-ed eye and he caught a glimpse of dark green. Her dark green eyes.

He tapped Carlos' shoulder whom, in turn, tapped Kendall's who tapped James', getting every one's attention. Logan continued to stare at the girl as she entered the lobby through the double doors and she stepped up to the counter, not moving his eyes away until Carlos was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Dude, what's up?" Kendall asked, leaning forward to see Logan and James doing the same.

"New girl," was all that was said as Logan got up and went into the lobby, leaving his friends by the pool.

The three boys looked at each other in knowing before they, too, stood up and followed their friend into the lobby. Then they saw her too: the black hair, the tanned skin, the long legs. They saw it all but they didn't see the big deal. Sure, she was gorgeous but did Logan really have to become all googley-eyed over her? And where was Camille? Oh, yeah, they broke up. **(Sorry to all of the Camille/Logan fans out there, but I had to get rid of her so I could put in the new girl. Please forgive me!)**

"Logan?" they called. "Logan." No answer. "Logan!" Still no reply. "LOGAN!" He jumped.

"Huh?" he asked, dumb-founded for once. "Oh, hey, guys."

They all sighed at his obliviousness. This was going to be a LONG day, they knew. Again, they sighed and gently pushed him forward, making him stumble slightly.

"Go talk to her!" they encouraged, waving him towards her. He put his hands up in surrender and stepped up to the girl.

"Hi," he greeted, leaning against the reception counter next to her. "I'm Logan."

"I'm Daina," she replied, putting a smile on her face to show friendliness. "I'm new here."

Logan chuckled, making her blush lightly, "I noticed. The suitcases kind of gave it away."

"Well, then, I suppose I should be more cautious of giving stuff away," she said, playing along with whatever game he was playing.

"I suppose so," he flirted with a charming smile, making her blush once again. "Come on, I'll show you around," he said as he held his hand out to help with her bags.

"I'd like that, Logan. Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he slightly struggled with all of her stuff, making her giggle.

"Need help?" she laughed, reaching to take some luggage from him but he refused.

"No, it's okay. I got it."

"Suit yourself," she replied as they walked to her new room.

Carlos, Kendall, and James smiled and nodded in approval as Logan flirted nicely with the new girl. Kendall then suggested that they head back to the pool but then he noticed she had left her purse. Going over to it, they saw the business card sticking out of a pocket: Hawk Record Company. Logan was fraternizing with the enemy. Oh no…

* * *

Logan and Daina talked freely as they unpacked her stuff, organizing it accordingly. They had moved from the topic of where she came from to what she did and what kind of music she wanted to sing. She was a rock singer whose inspiration was Paramore **(best band EVER!)**, but she wanted to sing SOME pop to give a diversity in her music. Logan, personally, thought she was brilliant for it.

"Sing me something," he said as she told her story of piano and guitar. "C'mon, show me what you've got."

Daina blushed as she picked up her black acoustic guitar and tuned it while placing the capo where it was needed. She started drumming and Logan sat on her bed to watch her in awe.

_Don't get me wrong, I love who I am._

_I don't wanna be ungrateful, it probably sounds strange._

_I really love the role that I play, the songs I sing_

_But with all the fame_

_The things that seem so simple_

_Suddenly so far out of reach_

_Wish that they could see that underneath_

Logan smiled in amazement at the sound of her voice and as the guitar sped up to match the beat of the chorus, he was smiling like an idiot. She was smart, gorgeous, and talented. What more could he ask for?

_I'm just an ordinary girl_

_Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored._

_I get scared, I feel ignored._

_I feel happy, I get silly._

_I choke on my own words._

_I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything can happen in this world_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like you, like me…_

Daina looked up at him from under her eyelashes, casting a shadow against her cheekbones, waiting for his reaction. He just sat there in silence, smiling and blinking and breathing. Interesting…

"Well?" she asked nervously, biting on her bottom lip to steady her nerves.

"…Wow…" he breathed. "That was REALLY good, Daina. Like, amazing-good."

"Thanks," she blushed.

They went back to talking, not even hearing the vibrate from Logan's phone that signaled a simple text: _SHE WORKS FOR HAWK._

_

* * *

_

**Short, yes, but this is only the first chapter. There will be more to come, I promise. Well, I'm a review whore so you guys know what to do! Comment and review, please!**

**Daina's song: Ordinary Girl by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus**

**-alice**


End file.
